the leafs shadow
by falloutgod
Summary: the war between the assassin order and the templars army finally ended with the death of the sage and the sealing of both jubi and the weapons of Edan. That's what they thought 100's of years later the red cross has once again risen and the order reformed. i don't own anthing
1. Chapter 1

**Title: the leafs shadow **

**Summary: The war between Assassins and the templar army finally ended. With the death of the sage and the sealing of the jubi with the tools of Edam the war finely ended. That's what they first thought. 100's of years later the cross once again risen and the creed is once again formed. **

**Crossover Naruto and assassin creed**

**Pairing Naruto and female sasuke.**

Sarutobi, the third hokage and one of the only living shinobi that fought during the first great shinobi war and the third hokage of the village hidden in the leaves couldn't believe what he was both seeing and hearing. Reports of his most trust worthy ANBU reported that an anctent organization called the templar were once again forming. An organization that wanted to create peace through out the world under one hand, they would go as far as putting the world under a massive illusion. That was only one thing, and it wasn't even the worst part. Naruto the son of his successor and Kushina a girl he thought as his daughter was well and assassin. A born assassin. The boys use bright sea blue eyes were know a golden yellow with a black slit. It looked like an eye of an eagle. The boy unlooked a Doujutsu last though out history.

"Hey Jiji, why is every thing in wired colors." HE said out load looking through out the room. "All the buildings and stuff are black and grey. But every one ales is red and blue. Whys that?" HE said completely confused. He knew that it wasn't a genjutsu because the old man would know. He didn't have the hyugi's eyes or the Uchiha's. Maybe he was just imagining this stuff.

"Well Naruto-kun, it seems that you unlocked the eyes of the eagle." HE said slowly still not able to believe wait he was seeing.

"Eyes of the eagle?" HE asked looking at the old man. He was total confused.

"A long forgotten Doujutsu lost even before the sage of the six paths." HE said as the blend's eyes widen.

"Cool!" He yelled throwing his arms in the ear. "Just wait, the other kids will think I'm better then that Uchiha." He said jumping around.

'Hmm I wonder.' The old man thought watching in amusement as the blond jumped around. "Naruto-kun and you see anything wired. Like a wall or floor glowing?" He asked looking at the boy.

"Hai. The first Hokage's face is glowing white." He said no knowing what was insured for his future.

"Well Naruto-kun let's see what your family left you." He smiled seeing the blond stand there in shock.

"My family?" He barly said looking at the elder hokage.

"Hai. You family are known for their great deeds in history. Handfuls of assassins fighting ageist fast armies of temples. Their number and recourses thin, but they defected the evil. You can become a shinobi, or become something better an assassin a guardian of mankind. Or."

"Or what?" He yelled hearing the greatness of his clan.

"Or you can forget every thing and return to your old life. Witch on is it Naruto-kun." He said wanting to know if the blond wills embrace this new way of life.

"Let's go!" He yelled grabbing his hand pulling him away from the hokage tower.

The two where staring at the first Hokage's stone face from a tourist rail. Naruto blinked a few times seeing ledges. They where each glowing the blond ran up grabbing onto the leg climbing towered were every the flashing ledges. Naruto never climbed like this before, but it feels nacherle. Like he's been doing something on this skill his whole life. Sarutobi on the other hand, was well completely shell shocked seeing the blonde's skill in climbing. Most chuni didn't have the acrobatic skill to perform skills like a seven-year-old boy was doing it like it was an every day thing. He watched in interested seeing the blond climb the stone face disappearing behind the statue. He vanished in a swirl of leaves appearing right next to the young boy who was standing strait up on a narrowed statue looking at the filed. He carefully climbed down walking towered a large group of rocks. He attempted to pull the largest rock from its place. The small boulder didn't move as the blond tried his best to move the large rock. "Jiji can you move this for me?" He asked looking at the older man. The man nodded, he calmly strode in front of the large rock. He touched it. The rock turned to nothing but dust in fornt of the blond eyes. The was amazing. You just blew it up by touching it." He yelled looking at the old man in amaze. "Maybe you aren't on old perv after all." He said laughing. He stopped seeing what was under the large rock. A steel escape door. It was rusted, nearly nothing left of the door.

"I'll go first." The elder man said. The blond nodded watching the man ripe the door from its hedges. He didn't hesitate jumping into the room kunai in had prepared for anything, even the discovering of his old students labs. It was pitch black, even with his shinobi senses he was blind. He did a single hand signs as fire erupted from his hand lighting multiple candles and torches. What he seen shocked him. It was a very large armor and art gallery hanging from the walls. There was a large book maybe nine inches thick. There was four different staches at the end of the room. Each one had a different tool behind a large cage. The first was a armor, the second a pair of armored arm guards. It seemed like each one had a long but thin six-inch blade hidden within it. The third had a silver tomahawk with the crest of the assassin. The fourth had eight wired looking machines that looked very deadly. They each had keys, some were plats with men and women painted or carved onto it. Others were normal plates and keys. 'They must have been fames weapons.' He thought walking up to the closest cage punching it hard. 'Not even a single scratch.' He thought amazed at the power of the steel. He walked to the large book. HE whipped the dust from the book seeing the creed, the symbol, rules and stories. HE opened to the first page seeing a wired writing. " Nothing is true, everything is permitted." He red seeing a translated writing. He didn't like the sound of that. It made him worry. If he interdust Naruto to this code. Would he betray every one just to reach his goal? No that wouldn't happen, it was more dangers hiding this from the man. He shunsine back was the blond was. The boy jumped six feet into the air right next to him.

"Don't sneak up like that!" HE yelled causing the man to laugh seeing the boy jump.

"Come one Naruto-kun. Let's see what your family left you." He said smiling at the blond picking him up as the dropped into the a large underground base. The blond ran around the room touching every thing he could. The man sweet dropped seeing the boy attempting to lift a very large mace tangled in living roses. "Naruto-kun that's enough playing around. It's time to get series." HE said in a very deep and stern voice.

"Hai." He said walking towered the man waiting. "Umm now what?" HE asked looking at the man.

"This is your history Naruto-kun. You lead and I will fallow."

"Hai." He said looking around the room. He walked towered a leaver hidden in weeds. He pulled the leaver as a large door feel into the ground. Lights flickered in the new room showing a massive library. The third was stung seeing the large collation of books and blue prints. This was large then the Hokage's and his own library put together.

"Well Naruto-kun, we have a lot of training to start." He said ignoring the existing yells from the blond.

**Prologue down.**

** And if your wondering why a female sasuke. Well in my opinion and I have a feeling many others that sasuke should have been a women in the beginning. It would make the whole thing a lot more understanding and hold the adiense attain longer. And I have a few challenge. If your interested check out home page.**


	2. a true assassin and a new team

**Chapter two: Becoming a true assassin. A new team**

**Pairing: Naruto x female sasuke. If you're asking why a female sasuke, well I believe he should have been a women In the first place. It would be a lot more entertain with their love hate thing.**

**A/N: Naruto will be two years older then the others. Non-counting tenten, neji and lee. Since in the beginning he said it's his third year he failed the academy test. And this doesn't involve the story but did you guy's notes the birth date at the beginning of the series and further into the series. First episode he said that his birthday is in March if I remember correctly. But in the later and the wike page it is October 10****th****.**

Ten years, that's how long Naruto has been training in the assassin arts. He made the creed his logic, from mastering the simple teachnects and more advance arts. The boy was well over the skill level from the other students. He was above average in the ninja arts such as gen and Nin jutsu. His skill in stealth, the blade and hand-to-hand combat was well jonin level. His sight advance. He could truly see the area around him and the people in full details instead of outlines or blurred color bodies. But that's not the only thing that changed about the boy. His mind matured with his body. Every time he moved he thought of hundreds of solutions. He thought things through before taking action, he become less bash, didn't throw himself into battle hoping his healing and energy would tire the opponent out before he could perform the last attack. He becomes a true member of the creed. And tonight was his first true mission, his true welcoming into the creed.

Naruto was hunting, not the hunting for animals no. He was hunting for a templar agent and traitor of the village hidden in the leafs. He was hunting for a man name Mizure. The man stole the hidden hokage scroll. Well that's what he thought, what a fool. He really believed that a scroll with the villages strongest recorded jutsu's would be in the open were any man could steel it. The fool let his pride and greed cloud his judgment. He made symbol mistakes. His chakara wasn't hidden. He didn't cover his trail. He completely ignored him even if he was only twenty feet away from the man. The man stopped in a clearing leaving him exposed to the world. 'Pathetic.' The blond thought looking at the man who wasn't bothering to hide himself from praying eyes. "Do you fear death?" He asked using a skill that through your voice. The man looked around fritted not knowing where the cold voice was coming from. 'Predictable.' He thought seeing his movements. The man had a sloppy stance that left him open to attack in ten different spots. His eyes darted around the woods not noticing what was between his eyes. 'Rule 4, all ways hide in plane sight, but never truly seen.' He thought pulling a small crossbow from his shoulder. Putting an arrow to the string hr pulled back before letting the deadly arrow fly through the air. A scream of pain could be heard as blood staid the grass below. The white haired man clothed his leg in pain seeing an arrow through his knee. Putting a single pound on the leg cased unimaginable pain to be shot through his nerves. He looked up hearing light footsteps. His eyes widen, his breath leaving his lungs and his body becomes frozen. There was the order he feared since he was a mere chided. A hooded man in assassin armor running towered him hidden blades shining in the moonlight craving the feel of blood. The man jumped over the scroll launching the blade deep into his neck as the two feel over. Naruto kneeled over the dieing man smirking seeing the vary life fade from his eyes. The pules and breath of the man's ended. He pulled the long thin blade from the man's neck. The blade retracted. The blond pulled his eyelids down making his eyes close. "Rest in peace." He whispered leaving the body and empty scroll behind him.

He smirked under his hood. He finally did it, he become a true assassin, a man of the creed. The protector of peace and the guardian of the people. He finial becomes a true member of his family.

**Three days later. Team place mentis.**

Today was a very special day for the village hidden in the leaves. This day was special because the next clan hairs and the last uchiha were becoming genie and taking their first step into the world of the ninja. The students were talking amounts them self's. Most talking about what they hope to achieve later in their new life and what team they hope to be in. But two were different. One was a girl about fourteen; she had long beautiful crow black hair pulled into a loss ponytail. Her eyes were a rather dark black, coal color. Lushes pink lips. She had a small amount of baby fat on her checks giving her a cute look. She wore a shirt that had blue long sleeves with the uchiha clan symbol; it cut off just below her breast showing a large amount of her skin. The shirt itself hugged her rather mature chest, a white pair of shorts ending at her knees, a kunai holster on her left leg and a single ninja tool pouch. The girl was staring at a man maybe sixteen. He had thick leather and steel armor covering his chest. A black and red clothing that seemed lose. A metal wrist guard on each arm. A metal glove covering his left hand. A black crossbow with carvings and a large arrow quiver. A slime silver blade tied to his waist and a thin five-inch dagger. Throwing knifes that were thinner but longer then a kunai knife in multiple holsters around his chest, arms and legs. Six weird looking diffivises strapped to hid middle chest, on each side of his waist and two in the back. A tomahack tied to his leg. Multiple bags holding who knows what and five rope darts. {A/N Imagine the Ezio's armor and Edwards armor.] The man had an hood that looked somewhat of an eagle. Thanks to the hood she only made a mouth with a scare going across his lip and check. And a birthmark on his check. He turned his head towered the young clan hair smiling as he nodded his head. The girl looked down blushing slightly. The man wasn't like the others in her class. A lazy boy who cared about nothing but sleeping and watching the class. A bug boy who wouldn't talk to anyone, a large boy that ate every thing, and an_ alpha_ male. The others were fan boys. Boys whose hormones controlled their lives. She nearly killed a few boys who become a little to daring and didn't know how to keep their hands to themselves.

During the time the class Sasuki took glances at the hooded man here and there. The man gain her attain. There was something that seemed formulary about him. Like she seen him before, but that was impossible. She would know. The man held him self with pride. Not many people held themselves in the way he did. She heard the door opening and a calm kind voice politely ask the class to quite down. She looked over seeing a man maybe in his early twenties. He had a dark brown hair pulled into a pineapple like hairstyle. A large scare going across his nose, the man wore an average leaf chunin uniform. Iruki Umion, Sasuki liked the man on a personal level. He was rather kind but didn't kiss up to her like the white haired man did. She looked seeing the man wasn't there. 'I wonder what happened.' She thought seeing Mizure not their.

"Okay class I know your rather existing for you to become full fleg ninja of the village. But I have a rather sad annulment to make. Mizure the student teacher was a traitor. He stole a deco of the scroll of sealing and headed towered the sand to sell the scroll and the village secrets. But before he made it to the border he was killed. No one knows who killed him, but he or she did leave a note. It said the order hidden in shawdow has once again risen. No one knows what this means but I want to worn you. Be careful, the world of a ninja is cruel and unforgiving. Only the strong can truly survive." He said looking around the class eye balling the hooded man multiple times and smirking. Sasuki and shikarmaru picked this up. They each looked at the man thinking that it was he that killed the man. "Know that's settled. I call you by names for your team. Team one will consist." The man started as multiple people began to drifted into space waiting for their name to be called. "Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura harino and Sasuki Uchiha. Your sensei is Kakashi Hataka."

Naruto raised an eyebrow hearing his new team. The harinos were a civilian clan that had a large string of companies. He didn't know much about the clan, but in his books they were aright. They didn't bother him because of his condition. Sasuki, the now only loyal survivor of the once great Uchiha clan. Bullshit, the Uchiha clan was power hungry for power and would do anything for that power. That's why the other clans considered them to be cursed. Their eyes they hold so found of become stronger when the users anger and disparity becomes more powerful. Some even become so power hungry they killed their best or most loved person to gain a more powerful pair of eyes. They slowly become blind, dying because of the sin they did. The uchiha family was always hungry for power. But having your older brother slaughters your parents. Saying the only way to become strong is to hate and sorrow to become your allies. The man really screwed up. Then the student of the forth hokage and ex-anbu caption that blamed him self for the death of his teammates, father and the hokage. The man was powerful no argue about that. But the man was an emostionsle reak. HE signed waiting for the lazy sensei to show up.

**Three hours later**

The young uchiha and haruno was vary angry. They were waiting for their sensei to show up. She was hiding her anger as she usely did leaning back in her chair playing with her hair ignoring the rant the pink haired girl was yelling. She looked over seeing the hooded man flick his rest. She watched in interest seeing a long thin blade extend from his armor so fast she only sows a flash of white. The man was trained to kill in different ways then in the academy that's for sure. The man took a slim knife from one of his many holsters throwing it through the air. The thunk never came.

"That wasn't vary nice." A lazy male voice spoke gaining her attain. The man had a mask and using his headband covering most of his face reviling a single black eye and white gravity defying hair. He had an orange Itcha Itcha book in his right hand and holding the dagger in his left hand.

"It's not nice to leave your team waiting for three hours." He responded back in a very smooth voice that held it's own weight.

"Hmmm I guess your right. But first exasperation seeing you three…. I hate you. Meet me on the roof." He said before disappearing. The Naruto jumped out from the window quickly climbing the school. While the girls ran through the academy.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow seeing the boy climb up the building of the academy. '15 seconds.' HE thought. It took his a minute to run through the academy till he made it to the roof. The sat in silent as the hooded boy watched an eagle sore through the skies. 'Five minutes.' HE thought seeing Sasuki enter the door looking completely fine. 'Six minutes.' He thought seeing the last one enter through the door looking varies tired. 'The strongest is the hooded boy, the Uchiha and lastly the pink haired girl.' He thought reading the movements of each new genie. He had a feeling that the male already killed a man seeing what he was armed with and the way he held himself. The pinky seemed to be more into beauty, boys and cloths more then the ninja arts. And the Uchiha well he had some worries when it came to the girl. "Okay." He said clapping his hands gaining the kid's attain. "Now how about we intrudes are self's." HE said, he signed seeing the pink haired girl raise her hand. "Sakura, this isn't a class room. You don't need to raise your hand to say something.

"Can you go first Sensei? So we know what to do." She asked looking at the man.

"Okay. My name is Kakashi Hataka. My likes and dislikes don't matter to you. I have many hobbies and my dream. I haven't thought of a dream." He said gaining a sweet drop from the two women and a smirk from the hooded boy. "Hood your next." He said looking at the man. "And can you remove that hood?" He asked looking at the boy.

"Of course sensei." He said taking the hood off. Both girls blushed seeing what was hiding under the hood. He had long blond mane like hair with a ponytail ending below his shoulder being held by a red ribbon. He had bright sea blue eyes, three whisker like birthmarks on each cheek giving him a cute look. HE had a slime face devoid of baby fat witch was rare for their age.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training, ramon, the creed, sailing and hunting. I dislike traitors, rapist, and the templars. My hobbies are training and my dream is to create peace through out the elementle nations." HE said gaining different looks through out his team.

"Moody your next."

"My name is Sasuki Uchiha. I don't have many likes and many dislikes. My dream… no my ambition is to kill a certain someone." She said darkly. Multiple reactions were seen through out her team. Sakura looked sadden seeing what her old child hood friend was becoming. Kakashi was worried that she would go to become a traioter to kill her brother. Naruto raised an eyebrow hearing what the girl said. 'Wonder what happened' He thought. Living and training in a cave in the Hokage Mountain kind of hid the world news. They could be at war and he wouldn't know. Well he was at war. But the village it's self.

"Pink your next." Kakashi said changing the three's train of thought.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like flowers, new clothes and boys. I hate perverts and rapist. My hobbies are shopping and going on dates. And my dream is to find a certain some one." She said happily. Sasuki snorted hearing what the girl said. Kakashi and Naruto thought in disappointed seeing a ninja caring more about appearance then her skill.

'I have a lot of work to do.' The older man thought. His team strongest fighter was the assassin. A person that didn't play well with others. HE needs to work on his teamwork. A revenge assesses girl and a complete fan girl. He had some work to do.


End file.
